Intruder
by icearrows1200
Summary: When the S.S. Linebeck is broken into by a mysterious figure and something precious is stolen, havoc breaks loose in unsuspecting ways.Everything the group knows is challenged, and their relationships must be upheld by pure will. Cielinebeck, possible Leri, and possible Debbie! Rated for mild language, violence, and controversial matters. And because I can.
1. Stolen

_I'm BACK! No! Don't run! I don't bite….! Anyway, I need some Zelda love, so I began to write. And… Kayla Kat needs to update. My skills may be a bit rusty, just to warn you guys. But with your help, I can accomplish anything! *Cheezy rainbows* So, without further blabbering ado, I present, the non-related to Awkward fanfiction titled, "Intruder."_

Shadows lurked in every corner, nook and cranny of the S.S. Linebeck, threatening to reveal the ghosts and spirits that haunt the minds of adults and children alike as the sun gracefully slips below the horizon to give night its turn to rule the sky. The rocking to the boat kept its gentle pace with the deep azure waves, and even the soft cry of the gulls had fallen silent at this late hour. The chilly night air had long since settled in cozily with the inhabitants of the boat, who had no choice but to wrap their thin blankets more tightly around their bodies. Every so often, a gust of wind would move in from the west, and the war battered ship would creak and groan, its very core trembling with the threat of implosion. The occasional shout or laugh from a drunk leaving the Milk Bar on Mercay could be heard even from the dock, and the rare extremely wasted fellow could be heard emptying his stomach through his mouth into the sea.

But none of these reasons was the one keeping Linebeck awake. As the sailor stared thoughtlessly at the ceiling, his eyes drooping from an unquenched fatigue, he felt a horrific eeriness. An eeriness one would get after hearing a ghost story before heading off for bed, instantly haunting every corner. But Linebeck hadn't heard any ghost stories. All he knew at the moment was fear and fatigue. The only light in the cabin came from the waning crescent moon, for even the three small balls of light across the room had dimmed themselves in the deep of sleep. Linebeck closed his eyes, now _begging _for sleep. He turned his body in every comfortable position possible, but he just became more and more unsettled each time.

Across the room, Link stiffed in his sleep, mumbling incessantly about some, "Medley…" How many people could this kid know?

To his shock, the boat rocked dramatically and creaked from the ceiling of the cabin, freezing the cowardly man in his thoughts. His heart rate sped up rapidly as his eyes widened and his body tensed. It was almost as if someone had…

Footsteps.

_Creak._

_ Creak._

'_Don't come down the stairs, don't come down the stairs, don't come down the st-'_

His fears were confirmed when a delicate _thud _was heard from the corner of the cabin.

Again.

And again.

Linebeck began subconsciously holding his breath as a figure, masked by the shadows of night, appeared, and stood motionless for a while. It began to walk to the opposite side of the room, to Link. Linebeck's heart nearly jumped from his chest. His confidence soared through the roof and he was ready to spring at the intruder until a beam of moonlight cast visibility on the figure.

This revealed two things.

The intruder was a man, and across his chest was a sash filled with an array of knives.

The kid would be fine without his help.

The intruder stood by the barely adolescent boy for a few moments, then reached over his body and plucked Neri from the batch of fairies. Her color immediately brightened to a brilliant sky blue, and she barely let out a confused cry before being stuffed in a bag. Ciela brightened instantly; turning a harsher yellow than usual in alarm. By the time she had collected her bearings, the intruder was gone.

Linebeck let out the air he had been holding and closed his eyes, trying to comprehend the last few minutes.

Why in Din's name did they want Neri? Yeah, sure, she's a Spirit, but… how would someone know to look here, of all places? And how-

"Linebeck, LINEBECK! Get up! Neri's gone!" Ciela's voice rang in his ears alarmingly loud, forcing his eyes open in effect.

The room was illuminated by a few lanterns that Link must've lit, Leaf was up, however groggy he was, and Link was busily roaming around the cabin, filling his supply bags. Ciela hover over him, still a bright neon yellow. Did all fairies brighten when afraid?

"Linebeck!" Ciela repeated, still trying to get his attention.

After a moment, Linebeck decided it was best to feign ignorance about what he saw. He would get _hell _from Ciela if she found out he hadn't done anything to help Neri. And Link wouldn't be too happy either. Plus, Neri's a Spirit. She can defend herself, can't she? And he was never entitled to be her body guard…

"What?"

"Neri's gone!"

Linebeck put on a face of confusion, "Did she decide to leave, or run away or something?"

Ciela stuttered in anger, "N-no! I don't know! I heard her scream, and then she was gone!"

The sailor sat up, leaned against the wall, and began to 'contemplate,' "Sparkles? Tone down your color a bit. You're blinding me. We might as well just get rid of all the lanterns if you stay this way.

Ciela blushed, "Oh… Sorry." In a split second, she was barely the hue of butter.

"Better," he smiled cockily as she sat down on the bed post, "Do all fairies do that? Or just the bi-polar ones?"

Her color flared again in time with her raising heartbeat, but calmed down just as quickly, "Yes, Linebeck. All fairies change hue based on their current emotions. Bi-polar or not. And that doesn't matter! Neri's missing!"

"Okay," Linebeck spoke smugly, ignoring her last two sentences, "Just wondering."

Ciela scoffed, "'Just wonder' my a-"

"Did you see who took her?"

Ciela jerked around in mid-sentence to see Link approaching her and her semi-enemy, followed by Leaf.

"…No…" She sighed, floating over to Link's shoulder delicately.

"Linebeck?" Link asked, locking eyes with the captain, "Did you see anything?"

Linebeck shook his head.

Link groaned, "We were going to go to the South Western Sea! We _just_ got the new sea chart! And I don't suppose we can leave her, wherever she is…"

Link plopped down on the floor in a restless fury, forgetting Ciela was on his shoulder, causing her to topple over backwards.

Linebeck let out a snort, "I know what you mean, kid. But I say we ditch the power puffs and go on by ourselves. I mean, Pirate girl isn't looking better by any means," he motioned to Tetra.

Link said nothing (which was pretty usual for him; his earlier outburst nearly knocked Linebeck off his feet) and sighed.

Leaf spoke up during this awkward silence, "Wow, Ciela, I'm surprised you haven't screamed at Linebeck yet, or hit him in the head…"

Ciela rolled her eyes, "…Too tired."

Another gust of wind shook the ship, rattling everything, including her, who fell four feet from the air, and landed on the wood floor with a plunk.

Unfortunately for her, all three of the 'men' she had to speak of as her cabin mates burst into hysterical laughter, including Link, even if he was slightly subtler.

The fairy, dignity and feelings damaged, began fluttering to the back room, perhaps at an even lighter shade than earlier, "I'm going to try to get a little more sleep. If you come up with any _quality _ideas, let me know."

Linebeck's face contorted in puzzlement, "Why is she so dramatic? I don't understand her…"

Leaf shrugged, "She's always been that way. I say first thing tomorrow we go to ask the Ocean King what to do. What do you think?"

Link nodded, "I doubt it would be of any use to go searching tonight; it's too dark. What do you think, Linebeck?" Link turned to the older Hylian.

Linebeck shook his head, "Since when did we know the Ocean King?"

Link may have even laughed at this (a rare feat for him) and answered, "Oshus, Linebeck. Oshus is the Ocean King. Don't you remember that? He offered you a wish…"

Blushing, the captain rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, right… the old man… I knew that…"

Leaf faked a smile, "What time is it?"

Linebeck glanced over at the old maritime clock on top of the engine and quickly answered, "A quarter after three a.m."

Link yawned, "I hate to leave the matter of Neri alone, but I think we better go with our plan. See you at seven." With that, the young hero climbed into his own bed, blowing out a candle in the process.

Leaf bobbed up and down for a moment, "Same here. I'll go tell Ciela. Night." Leaf fluttered into the back room.

Tired as well, Linebeck extinguished all the lanterns and climbed into his own bed.

Moments later, before Linebeck could fall asleep, Ciela and Leaf re-entered the room.

"I still don't forgive you guys…" Ciela was speaking just above a whisper.

"Who cares, Ciel?" We were just having fun! It's a hell of a lot better than if Linebeck or Link were to find out your little _secret!" _Leaf teased, saying the last word quite loudly.

"Will you be _QUIET_!" Ciela spat, "They're the _last_ people who need to know."

Silence.

Ciela spoke gently in her next sentence, "You've promised before, and you'll promise now; don't tell a single soul, Leaf. Please."

"Yeah, I promise…" Leaf yawned, "I'm gonna hit the sack. Or rather, Link's head. G'night, Ciel."

"Night, Leaf."

Leaf landed on Link's head, and Ciela, at the hero's feet.

As Linebeck drifted into a short lived sleep, he realized he had a new reason for talking to Sparkles:

She had a secret.

_ So what do you think? Rushed? Out of character? Please tell me in a review._

_ P.S. What do you think Ciela's secret is? ;)_


	2. Of Hiking and Roy

_I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, I would like to warn you that this chapter contains some of the controversies between atheism and religion. I am not biased in my writing. However, if you find this in anyway offensive, please pm me and express your concerns. _

_Mercay Island is much bigger in this story than in the game._

_Time for chapter 2!_

_Nintendo owns all characters and islands. _

_I own Roy Karlson_

When the remaining crew woke up from their four hour rest, they wasted no time and quickly began preparing for the two mile hike to Oshus' and other opportunities that may cross their path. Link gulped down a 'hearty' breakfast of cold rolled oats in water alongside the remains of a burnt head of cabbage while Leaf blabbered on about his dream that he got drunk, along with Neri, Ciela, and Linebeck. Linebeck was inching the ship toward the dock, apparently in deep concentration. ("Kid, don't but me about breakfast; docking a boat takes skill. Eat some leftovers. But don't use the stove. Too risky.") Ciela was bust packing Link's provisions, yawning every few moments and refusing to speak in either anger of previous events, or (as Linebeck occasionally called it) "Still needs her coffee syndrome."

Within ten minutes, everything was set to go. Link was dressed and ready in no time flat, beckoning the rest of his cabin mates anxiously at the base of the steps. They abided, and walked up onto the deck, somewhat blinded by the early rising sun in the east.

Mercay Island had a refreshing feel to it early in the morning. Few beings stood outdoors at this time, except for the elderly man who got his daily exercise by taking a brisk walk around town before the children and younger adults flooded the streets. As soon as that happened, he headed over to the milk bar. In the furthest west portion of town resided the island's main farmer, Roy Karlson. He too, was wide awake, bending over his crops and weeding them; his sun-burned face and neck showing his devotion to his job. Roy was an amateur astronomer and navigator, giving him and Linebeck something to chat about over a bowl of fresh potato soup that Roy occasionally made. Although he was respected by nearly everyone in town, Roy was a bit different than most of the population on Mercay. He, rather than Hylian, was human; the evolutionary cousins of Hylians, and the second dominant race on the planet. This wasn't very obvious, other than his curved, not pointed, ears. Linebeck, as well as most people, overlooked this, and saw him as a friendly, humble man. The remaining few, however, saw him as inferior to their own genetic code, and refused to buy produce from him; shipping their goods in from Molida Island; a costly 300 Nautical miles, or a near 2 day trip.

As the odd group of companions passed him, Roy waved hello, to which they quickly returned, and continued down the street that would lead to the bridge.

"Shoot…" Linebeck began as soon as they were a block further, "I should've picked up some food while we were there… We're nearly empty on supplies. Got any cash, kid?"

Link reached for his wallet but not before Ciela could interject, "Linebeck! You're an adult! You shouldn't be mooching money off of a child!" Linebeck rolled his eyes. He had been down this road so many times he couldn't believe she _still_ argued with him about it. It was humorous to him, however, that even a small comment from him could bother her enough to annihilate her cold shoulder attempt. Linebeck was actually curious (and brave enough) to provoke her again.

"Looks like someone's talking again…"

Ciela scoffed, flying over Link's head to come face to face with the captain, "I never said I wasn't!"

"You didn't _say _anything."

"So I have to _talk _to make you happy?" Ciela asked sarcastically, putting her tiny hands on her waist, "Last I checked, you hate my _constant_ chatter."

Linebeck nodded, "Oh, I do. I truly do. I'm just commenting on your lack of ability to… persevere."

"Linebeck-"

"Sparkles!" He mocked as they turned the corner, entering the heart of the town.

"For the last time!" Ciela yelled, exasperated, "I never said- you know what? Forget it. Forget I said anything. We can pick up supplies on the way back."

Linebeck mentally sighed. That hadn't been as entertaining as he had imagined it. Usually, she didn't give up so easily. What was up with her lately?

During their argument, Leaf and Link had been carrying on a steady conversation. It seemed as if they had grown immune to the Captain and the Spirit of Courage's fights.

As Ciela returned to the outer rim of the group, she noticed the town becoming more busy as the sun accelerated higher into the sky. Children carrying satchels of books began to flood in the same direction as they headed to the island's only school house, and vendors set up shop on the sides of the streets, loudly advertising their products, which ranged from home-cooked meals, jewelry, and flowers, to hand written books, flat wear, and clothing.

Every so often, they would see a beggar on his knees outside a shop or home, pleading for money, work, or food. One of them even began following them, telling the story of his homeless family, their dying child, and other horrid endeavors. It was a heart-wrenching tale, and they wanted to help, but money was an important factor to saving Tetra and defeating Bellum and had to be spent wisely. After a few minutes, Link gave up and tossed him a blue rupee.

"Farore bless you, kind sir!" The beggar yelled, fingering the money delicately in his hands as the travelers continued forward.

They reached the outskirts of the city, and the roar of the islands largest waterfall could be heard nearby. As they crossed the bridge, Link noticed the abundant Hylian Pikes jumping up stream, thrashing around in small splashes as they migrated to the northern seas for the summer months. Just before Link stepped off the bridge and on to dry land, the Earth trembled; and a small portion of the bridge tumbled into the water.

"Again?" Ciela groaned, breaking the prolonged silence.

"I guess Bellum's getting even more ticked off," Leaf pondered.

"Let's just hope it doesn't break the bridge entirely. I'd rather not go through that cave again," Link reminisced wearily.

Without much of a conversation, they trekked onward for a mile, the sun's heat swelling as it climbed the sky. Hiking a shade-less hill brought out each individual's sweat and left them short of breath. Even Link began to stumble in the sweltering heat, and the group decided to finally take a water break. Luckily, they had been following the stream, so they didn't need to waste their bottled water.

At first, Link tried drinking from his shaking hands. That proved to be a difficulty, so he dunked his head into the stream to intake his vitals.

Ciela laughed at this, then sighed, "Neri could be _anywhere_ by now, so don't take too long." After she said this, she could be heard gulping down plentiful handfuls of water.

Linebeck drank from his hands as well, while their food and water containers rested in a home-made tide pool to cool.

Leaf however, just lied down in the water, drinking all that was around him.

While the two fairies and the hero drank, Linebeck was thinking of a way to get Ciela to reveal her secret that she spoke of to Leaf last night.

He inched closer to her, to which she responded by looking up at him quizzically.

"Hey, Sparkles."

"What do you want?" She replied brusquely, obviously still angered by their earlier conversation.

Linebeck shrugged, "I don't know… a light, non-P.M.S.-y conversation? How does that sound?"

Ciela blinked and raised her eyebrows, "First off, you don't know_ anything_ about P.M.S. Second, Neri's gone missing, and I'm in not much of a mood for anything… And lastly, if you're trying to apologize, you might as well just come right out and say you're sorry."

"What would I apologize for?"

Ciela jumped into the air in her fury, becoming a bright neon yellow once again, "You moron! All you do is provoke me; pick on someone your own size for once! Our arguments…" She sighed and lowered herself, her color still not returning to normal, "…they're pointless. And I'm sick of it. Act like a grown man for once." Her color dulled much too quickly after that, putting her in a short-lived daze, "Let's go guys, we're almost there."

With refreshed throats, they stood up and continued down the path.

Ciela had no _idea_ what made Linebeck act that way. When they first met, their personalities dramatically clashed, so naturally, they argued. Now however, she suspected he purposely said things to put her in rage. It wasn't fair; he was literally taking advantage of her.

Finally, they reached Oshus' home. Link lightly rapped on the door and it was answered by an immediate, "Come in."

As soon as the door opened, the two fairies began fluttering around their master, Link ran up to the old man, and Linebeck stayed in the back.

"Ah, hello, Link," The Ocean Spirit spoke gently, "What brings you here? And where's Neri?"

Link swallowed, "That's the reason we came- Neri's gone. She was taken."

"Taken?" Oshus bellowed an uncharacteristic tone for such a man.

Link flinched slightly, then turned to Ciela, "Tell him what you saw, Ciela."

The yellow fairy sighed, "Well, I didn't see much of anything. Her scream woke me up, and once I collected my bearings, she was gone."

Oshus pondered this for a moment. For such a feeble old man, (or spirit) he still had quick wits.

Finally, he spoke again, "If one was intelligent enough to capture Neri rather that steal valuables, they must be holders of evil magic. Obviously, they cannot blend into regular society, so one would go to… an uncharted island. Do you think you could find one?"

Link beamed and nodded, "Of course! That shouldn't be too hard…"

Oshus smiled, "But absently searching for land requires will power, teamwork, and most importantly, companionship. Without these, you will quickly abandon the mission and Neri will never be saved. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Link confirmed, "I don't see why we couldn't."

Yet again, the great spirit smiled, "Good. Now you must hurry; Neri is fading. I can sense it!"

On this note, the four adventurers bid Oshus goodbye, exited his pseudo-home, and headed back to town.

* * *

The dock was now in sight and the S.S. Linebeck could be seen swaying in the Southwestern Sea about a block away.

"Linebeck," Link spoke up over the chatter of the town to get the captain's attention "Weren't we going to stop at Mr. Karlson's to pick up supplies?"

"Right. We were…" Linebeck said, turning around, "C'mon."

They walked back up the road and made a right, coming straight to the man's home. Linebeck knocked on the door, and not to his surprise, the joyous man opened it almost immediately.

"Linebeck!" Roy greeted enthusiastically, holding the door open as they walked in, "So good to see you!"

Linebeck studied the room. Vegetables and fruits were spread across the room in their respective crates, cartons of milk gathered in a tub of ice water, and a cucco clucked around the room, pecking at the ground, somewhat guarding her nearby clutch of eggs. As usual, the back door was closed and locked. Behind there was Roy's personal space; his bed and bathroom. Surprisingly, they were the only customers there.

"Business is slow, hmm?" Linebeck commented, motioning to the lack of visitors.

"Actually," Roy smiled, sorting a crate of potatoes, "I'm closed."

Confused, the captain looked up, "What? Why? It's nearly eleven o'clock!"

"Slept in…" Roy said simply, whipping a bead of sweat from his forehead, "This you kid?" He motioned to Link.

Linebeck blushed furiously, "N-no… not at all. We're both after the Ghost Ship. So we're traveling together. Along with…" He pointed to the fairies, "them."

Ciela, unable to hold back a retort, blurted out, "We have names…"

Roy looked at her, "Forgive me. Please introduce yourself."

Ciela flushed, "…I'm Ciela, and this is Leaf."

"Nice to meet you," Roy grinned, "So what can I do for you?"

Linebeck took out the list he had made before they left, "One dozen apples, eight russet potatoes, a quart of milk, one dozen eggs, a loaf of bread, and a bushel of kale."

By now, Roy had the merchandise on the counter and put into a large cloth bag, "That'll be twenty rupees."

Linebeck looked from Roy to the bag, then back again, muttering numbers under his breath before speaking aloud, "Wait, wouldn't that be thirty-seven rupees?"

Roy leaned on the counter, "For you, twenty."

Linebeck's jaw dropped, "Roy… you have to make a living."

"So do you."

Reluctantly, Linebeck reached into his pocket, pulled out a red rupee, and placed it on the counter.

"Do you want to stay for some potato soup? I've got a whole pot done," Roy asked, motioning to a large container on the stop, bubbling and steaming.

Linebeck picked up the bag of groceries, "You've already done far too much for us, Roy. We should go."

Ciela furrowed her brow. Linebeck had_ never _been this polite for as long as she had known him.

Roy sighed, "You look_ starved_, and I need company. Please?"

Linebeck shrugged his shoulders, "Alright. Is that okay with you guys?"

Link and Leaf nodded readily; their stomachs speaking for themselves. Ciela nodded reluctantly, although her stomach let out a pang in agreement.

"Great!" Roy clapped his hands together and walked to the cupboard, taking out three bowls and two shot glasses (bowls for the fairies) and filled them to the brim with the hearty soup. He placed them on the table where each being now sat and they began eating almost immediately.

The soup was delicious. At just the right viscosity, the potatoes complimented the thyme and basil perfectly.

After they had all eaten about half their portion, a conversation started.

"So how've you been, Roy?" Linebeck asked, stirring his soup.

"Good, other than the fact that the church tries to get me to join every other day."

Linebeck laughed at this, but Ciela stopped eating and looked up.

"You mean," She began, "You're not part of a religious group?"

"Correct."

"So… you don't believe in the Goddesses?"

"Nope. Does that bother you?"

Ciela's face flushed, "No, not at all! It's just that… I've never met anyone who… doesn't believe as I do..."

Roy smirked, "You know Linebeck."

Ciela let out an involuntary, quiet, gasp, "Linebeck, you…"

The sailor merely nodded.

Roy quickly covered for him, "We're not saying what you believe is wrong, or even incorrect. We just believe differently."

"I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me…" Ciela muttered.

"No need to, Sparkles," to her surprise, Linebeck was the owner of the voice, "I get it."

"Now Ciela," Roy began, "You can't go around telling people about Linebeck's beliefs. The majority of our society doesn't appreciate it."

Ciela accepted, "I promise."

By now, everyone was finished with their meals. Link sighed, "I think we ought to start heading back. Thank you, Roy!"

"No problem, kid. See you later."

They crew stood up, grabbed their groceries, and headed back to their ship. Before they even left the shop, however, Ciela realized she had a good portion of Linebeck's reputation on her shoulders.

_DUN DUN DUN! _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _

_Reviews are appreciated. _


	3. Soup and Secrets

_Sorry I can't seem to consistently update. I started Cross Country which, while the practices are short, pretty much means on weekdays, I sleep, eat, run, eat, and sleep. In that order. Well, I hope this chapter is good. Because I wrote it in my notebook… 2 months ago._

_I don't own anyone or anything. Nintendo does. But I own Roy Karlson._

_Enjoy._

_Even though it's awful.  
_

They arrived back on the ship and almost immediately set sail. Or rather, started the engine.

Soon, however, they left the harbor, and Linebeck shouted up the stairs, "Hey kid! Where should we start looking for this island, anyway?"

Link pondered this for a moment before yelling back, "Let's try west of Zauz's Island. We haven't been there besides the time we found the Ghost Ship."

Linebeck acknowledged this and set the ship's course for northwest before heading up the steps.

"So, kid," Linebeck continued, stretching his arms behind his neck, "It'll be a few days before we get there; two at the most. Why don't you think of something to do that's not…" he glanced at Ciela from across the deck, "suicide provoking.

Link paused, "You mean like a…. game?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

The hero in green looked at the captain, awestruck, "A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now think of something while I go make dinner for tonight."

Linebeck walked down the steps and veered right to the kitchen.

Ciela bobbed over to Link's head, "Wow… Linebeck's sure acting weird, huh? I wonder what got into him?"

Link responded with a small nod, "Yeah, I've never heard him say he wants to do anything somewhat entertaining, and it's pretty rare that he cooks us anything other than rocks and seagulls."

"Either way," Ciela jumped off of Link's head, "It's a relief. Even if he still hasn't proved one-sixty-fourth of his worth."

With that note, she flitted to the steps that led below deck.

Before she was out of earshot, Link called after her, "Where are you going?"

"…I'm making sure Linebeck doesn't burn whatever he's mak…" The ocean waves drowned out the last word in her sentence as she disappeared at the bottom of the steps.

That was partially true.

In all honesty, (although she would barely admit it to herself) she was impressed with the captain's sudden change of heart. How could he have gone from a total jerk to a responsible selfless person? Maybe it was an unintentional after-shock caused by his politeness to Roy. Or maybe she was just over thinking things.

When she entered the kitchen, Linebeck barely looked up from his preparation, "Hey Sparkles. Need anything?"

Ciela cautiously hovered over to his right shoulder, watching him chop a potato with much difficulty, "Umm… no… I was just going to… see what you were doing."

"Oh… well, this is about it," he pointed to a pot of boiling water with kale poking over the rim before promptly tossing cubed potatoes into the soup, "I've always liked potato-kale soup. My grandmother would make it on nights when she needed to use up leftovers."

Ciela didn't say anything as she tried to sort these words in her head.

Linebeck added a dash of pepper to the soup and cleared his throat, "So what did you think of Roy?"

Now uncomfortable, the Spirit of Courage slowly bobbed down to the counter space. This was _really_ starting to freak her out. He hadn't insulted her at all, much less said anything stupid. Since she had met him, she could only _hope _that he would be this kindhearted, responsible …not idiotic person. But now… it was odd… it was like meeting someone completely new. And this bothered her.

"What's up with you?"

Linebeck looked up from the soup, "Hmm?"

"You're acting like… a… like not yourself. What's going on?"

Shaking his head, Linebeck turned to the fairy, "What're you talking about?"

Ciela sighted and began fluttering back to the steps, "Never mind." Halfway up, Ciela came to a realization.

_Oh Goddesses._

She raced back down the steps and stopped about five feet from the captain.

"Linebeck," he continued to star at her, puzzled and stunned by the upmost sincerity in her voice, "You don't _actually_ think I'm going to tell anyone, do you?  
Linebeck swallowed, "What?"

The fairy tensed, "You don't have to suck up to me. I won't tell anyone…" the spirit paused, "About… your beliefs. You don't have to worry."

Linebeck's skin paled and his heart beat raced. With a great deal of effort, he finally spoke, "Thanks, Sparkles. And I mean it."

Ciela smiled; the light surrounding her becoming a warm, sunny color.

* * *

The rest of the day was quite enjoyable. As the ship chugged along, they played a make-shift game of bean bag toss as Linebeck had suggested. As Ciela had hoped, Linebeck returned to his normal self; making snarky, sarcastic insults to her every so often which she returned with glee. It was curious that a sense of relief washed over the travelers, specifically, Linebeck, who could be reassured that his beliefs were not exploited.

Link won the game easily due to his excellent aim, and the fact that Linebeck was a bad thrower, ("I _let_ you win, Kid.") and that the fairies were roughly the same size as the beam bags. Never the less, all four of them were laughing until the sun was low in the sky.

As they headed downstairs for dinner, the smell of soup wafting from the kitchen, Ciela and Leaf started a conversation.

"I'm kind of wary about that Roy guy," Leaf began, casually putting air-quotes around Roy's name.

"Why? Because he's human? That's stupid-"

"No, of course not! I mean," they stopped halfway down the steps and Leaf lowered his voice, "His… way of life is kind of shaky. He'll be Banished after he dies, so I don't think we should affiliate with him too much… Same goes for Linebeck."  
Ciela glanced over Leaf's shoulder down to Linebeck who was setting the table with Link, "What makes you so sure they'll be Banished?"

Leaf rolled his eyes, "Do you _hear_ yourself, Ciela? It's what you've been taught. How can you ignore that?

Ciela looked at her feet, "I guess that makes sense…"

The Spirit of Power put a hand on his companions shoulder, "Think about it, okay?"

Ciela nodded and the two of them met up at the dining table where a miniature bowl of soup awaited each of them.

After a few bites, Link dabbed his napkin on his mouth, "Wow, this is pretty good, Linebeck. I like the use of thyme. It truly accents the potatoes thick texture and flavor."

"Just another thing I'm good at," Linebeck took Link's odd comment as another excuse to boast, and put his hands on his hips pride fully.

Scoffing, Ciela playfully blurted out, "The thyme is just another way to mask the scent of old man."

Linebeck raised one eyebrow, "Okay, I guess you'll just starve."

Ciela quickly swallowed another bite and sarcastically monotoned," Oh, _so_ good. This soup is so amazing I couldn't take another bite. In fact, I may just throw up." She began giggling from her own humor, and Linebeck barely suppressed a laugh.

"Go to your room, young lady," he mocked, "You're grounded."

Ciela only laughed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up."

Linebeck did in fact shut up, standing up slowly and clearing his throat as to keep himself from chuckling, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm _tired._ I'm gonna get changed and hit the sack." he took his bowl to the kitchen, crudely washed it, and disappeared into the bathroom with a stack of night clothes in his arms.

The Hero of Winds yawned, "Me too," he took his bowl out, and exited into the bedroom.

"Thought about it yet?"

Ciela spun around to the owner of the voice, who was Leaf.

"Oh, Leaf. About that. Not really. But can't we just drop it? I'm not… not comfortable with this conversation," Ciela fidgeted in her seat.

Leaf sighed, "I suppose I understand, so okay. But I _still_ know your secret."

In no time at all, Ciela was grasping onto Leaf's forearms, her whole body shaking, "Oh, no, Leaf. _Please_. Don't tell anyone."

Leaf laughed and reassured her, "I'm _kidding._ Really. I won't tell anyone. Quit worrying."

Releasing him, Ciela backed away shyly; the only noise in the room being the soft jingling emanating from the bobbing fairies, for even the waves had died down at this time.

Link poked his head out of the door, now donning his blue lobster shirt and orange pants, "I'm done changing, you two can come in now."

Without haste, Ciela fluttered into the bedroom, turning right to her sleeping spot, soon followed by Link. Leaf turned around and took both his and Ciela's bowls out to the kitchen. While he rinsed the bowls under the cold salt water that gushed from the sink, the bathroom door opened behind him.

"Hmmm?" Leaf looked to the direction of the sound, "Oh, hi, Linebeck."

The captain walked in and poured himself a glass of whole milk, "Hey."

"Isn't whole milk kind of…strong? Especially before bed?" Questioned Leaf, "I get a serious headache even from two percent."

Linebeck only blinked and stared at the red fairy for a moment, then asked, "What were you and Ciela talking about? From the sounds of it, she's got a pretty bad secret."

Snorting, Leaf put the now clean bowls in the cupboard, "Oh, that? That's nothing. Just some of her girl stuff. Yeah."

"Well, what is it?"

Leaf debated with himself for a moment. He _had_ promised Ciela he wouldn't tell a _soul,_ and Linebeck really didn't need to know, nor did he have the right to. _However, _there was no reason that he could think of that Linebeck could use it against her, other than maybe teasing her.

"I'll give you a hint," Leaf stated smugly, "She's not exactly… _stable_."

"What? What does that mean?"

Leaf shrugged and headed to the bedroom to sleep, "Night, Linebeck."

The remaining of the two finished off his milk and swore quietly.

Now he wanted to know the fairy's secret even _more_. What exactly did Leaf mean when he said, 'not exactly stable'? Ws she deranged or something similar to that? Linebeck laughed; that was hard to deny. More importantly, why should he care? As long as she hadn't damaged the ship or done anything unforgivable like that, it shouldn't concern him. Should it?

Leaving the glass on the table, he walked upstairs to hopefully clear his mind and get some fresh air before retiring for the night. Instead of the refreshing cool breeze of dusk he had grown so used to; hot, muggy humid air greeted him unwelcomingly. As he assessed the environment, familiar wing beats caught his attention. Soaring through the evening sky was the postman, looking exhausted in the heat. He lowered himself cautiously on the deck, and directed his first sentence to Linebeck, "Hello, are you Mr. Lin…Line…Rhine…Heimlich…no?

"Linebeck."

"YES! Mr. Linebeck! I knew that. I have a letter for you from Mr. Roy Karlson of Mercay Island, marked for urgent delivery. How interesting! Ahem… here goes…

'Dear Linebeck, I hope you and your crew are faring well, wherever you are. Most importantly, however, is that I _must_ inform you of something.

As I am writing this, a raging, violent storm is attacking the Isle south of Mercay; Cannon Island. We have heard word of this from the brave Postman who reports that buildings and trees have been knocked over, and even a few residents have lost their lives. It is headed north rapidly and funnel clouds have been spotted, possibly resulting in cyclones. The valiant Postman has agreed to deliver this to you even as the storm nears Mercay Island. Hopefully you are not headed north at all (or south for that matter) so that you are clear from the itinerary of the storm. Within this envelope, I've given you a packet of evaporated cream of cucco soup. Just add water and heat it up. If you are headed north, prepare for the worst. Here on Mercay, we are boarding up our windows and sitting tight until it passes over. Please be careful.

I wish you all the luck,

Roy'

And that's the end of it!" The Postman concluded cheerfully, handing the letter to Linebeck.

"When was this sent?" Linebeck asked sternly, pocketing the envelope.

"An hour and a half ago."

The Postman left quickly to the north, leaving the captain alone on his deck.

As Linebeck stood in the muggy atmosphere, a cold gust of wind ran up his neck and thunder rumbled in the distance.


	4. Hickory

_I have no excuse to give you._

_Enjoy!_

_Oh, and I don't own anything except for Mr. Roy Karlson!_

Link awoke to the stentor of crates scooching across the floor, shuffling feet, and quite frankly just a large commotion. As he came to his senses, his tired brain put together his surroundings and realized that it was _not_ six-thirty in the morning when he was _supposed_ to get up, the air was unnaturally humid, and something was very much amiss. He stood up dizzily, crept into the largest room, and not to his shock, noticed Linebeck acting very strange. The captain was hustling from side to side of the area, shoving unrelated things into several bags. Link cocked his head and glanced at the man who didn't seem to notice him; he was carrying a glass bottle of milk in his hand when Link spoke up.

"Linebeck, what are you doing?"

The jolt of his personal silence being interrupted caused Linebeck to drop the bottle of which smashed into thousands of glass pieces and left a puddle of milk to seeping into the cracks in the wood floor.

"Kid?" Linebeck ignored the mess in front of him, "What're you doing?"

Link observed him curiously; he appeared disheveled and messy, and an aura of panic surrounded him, "You woke me up," He then repeated his early inquiry, "What are you doing?"

Linebeck shook his head as if shaking off a feeling, "Listen, Kid," he got down on his knees to face Link at eye level (a poor decision, for the shattered glass drove into his knees at odd angles), "I just got word that a storm- a big storm- is headed our way. Go get changed, wake up Ciela and Leaf, and meet me back here. Okay?"

Link nodded heavily and scurried back to the bedroom whilst Linebeck cleaned up the glass shards.

The Hero of Winds slipped swiftly into his day clothes, and began tying on his boots when Ciela had arose from her slumber and spoke to him: "Link, why are you up? It's only half past nine. Plus, why are you getting dressed?"

He glanced up to her, speaking with urgency, "Wake up Leaf and meet me in the main cabin in a moment."

Ciela mumbled out a, "Okay," and hovered statically in air for a moment, making attempts to comprehend her situation as Link left the room. Link really was never one to act stoic in a dangerous situation, so this _order _he gave her shocked the fairy; was his maturity peeking through his childish veneer? Contemplation of Link's personality would have to come later, for something was wrong, and she had to awaken her fairy counterpart. She did so, and Leaf abided without question, for he could sense something was wrong.

The two barged into the room with urgency only to be greeted by a panic induced Linebeck. He paced the floor anxiously and did not stop as he spoke.

"I just received a letter stating that a massive storm is barreling toward us; we're going to have to buckle down and prepare," He looked up, "We may even be ship wrecked."

A flash was visible from one of the portholes, and a violent crack of thunder followed.

"Ship wrecked?" Ciela's voice depicted more disbelief than fear, "I-it can't be that bad, can it?" She flew over to Linebeck, facing him directly, "You've been in storms before! You should know what to do!"

As he usually does under pressing circumstances, Linebeck rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, yes, but...you see...," He sighed, turning away from her as a feeble way to hide himself, "No, not really."

"Never been in a storm?" Leaf butted in, "You _live_ on a boat! How could you have avoided it to this day? Storms are about as common as red rupees in a miniblin's pocket!"

"I just haven't, okay?" Linebeck seethed, "We'll figure out something."

Link cleared his throat, directing all attention on him, "What was your motive in packing bags, then?" He turned Linebeck to face him in hopes he would pay attention, "What good is that if we're in the middle of the ocean, bound to be drowned?"

A chill went down Linebeck's spine. To drown was horrifying; much more frightening than starving, or being murdered and other such things. He couldn't swim at all, much less in a storm. "I thought that maybe, by chance, another ship sturdier than ours would pick us up."

Leaf scoffed, "That chance is ridiculously slim, Linebeck."

"Quiet, Leaf," Snapped Ciela, "It's a decent plan, if anything."

A monstrously saturated wave smashed with the side of the boat, rocking it heftily. The rain began clicking against the deck above them, making heavy thumps as the drops grew larger and larger. A crescendo of noise filled their ears when the wind attributed to the sounds of water.

"Linebeck," Ciela whimpered, looking uneasily at the ceiling above them, "The boat won't _collapse_, will it?"

Despite the creaking and groaning of the S.S. Linebeck, he told her that it was unlikely.

The four stood in fear for a very short moment, until Link was struck with an idea. Before his comrades realized it, Link had grabbed a lantern from a rope that dangled from the ceiling, and dashed up the steps. The elements roared viciously around him- so much that he could not even hear Linebeck, Leaf, and Ciela calling out for him to return to where he was safe. Pellets of rain beat down on his face, stinging it with the force of the wind. Although he could hardly see a detail in front of him, he knew where he was going from the familiarity he had with the ship. Feeling his way around, he stepped carefully on each plank of wood until he felt the side of the hull with his fingers. The rope that sashayed around the fence was his tool; he tied the iron lantern to it with much difficulty. The warm light of the lantern illuminated the boat, regardless of the small extent to which it was. Link decided it was enough, and increased their chances of being rescued enormously. Pushing against the wind, he charged back below deck, resulting in much verbal abuse from his superiors.

Ciela gaped, unable to cope with the fact that Link had gone head on into the storm, "Link, what were you thinking? What if you had been thrown overboard?"

Linebeck was not shocked at all, taking this occurrence casually-and more casually than usual at that, just to irk Ciela, "Whatever you did hopefully had some sort of benefit, otherwise I just blame your irrationality as a desire for glory."

Link explained his quick ordeal and what he hoped they should gain from it, causing silence among the group; thoughts ran through each of their heads, but thinking was a difficult endeavor under the roar of the ocean waves.

To their surprise, the creaking of the boat was duplicated, and a duet of whining and creaking floorboards entered Linebeck's ears first.

"What's that?" He nearly told his own pounding heartbeat to quiet down as to help him hear what was outside, "It sounds like..."

"Another ship," Ciela finished his sentence.

The boat tipped dangerously to the side, and luckily retracted to its original point by the force of buoyancy.

Linebeck glanced to his comrades, then to the steps. He barreled up to the deck without mention of his motives.

"What's he doing?" Leaf inquired, then steadied himself from the rocking boat.

Link furrowed his brow, contemplating possibilities. If there was another ship out there, could it be for rescue?

* * *

Linebeck peered over the horizon, finding it difficult to see anything through the wind pushing his hair to obscure his vision, and the darkness of the thunderhead blotting out the newfound moonlight and lingering sun rays.

To the right of the stern, nearly fifty feet out in the water, bobbed a smaller ship, upheld by a sail and composed of strong, hickory wood. It seemed to be not only surviving the storm, but also _thriving _in it; no debri scattered its premises, unlike that of the S.S. Linebeck's. He called out, waving his arms in a haphazard manner. To get the attention of this ship was now his priority. Despite the roaring elements, he persisted.

Within moments, Link joined him, accompanied by Leaf and Ciela. Linebeck futilely attempted to usher them back inside, but Link quickly realized the intentions of this endeavor, and began calling out, too.

Perhaps it _was _just a fortuitous shift in the wind; merely an incidental rotation of the sails; but what appeared in front of the group's eyes truly seemed to be the more stable ship inching towards them.

The S.S. Linebeck lurched dangerously, nearly falling horizontally. The Hickory ship caught a superior wind, and slinked towards them at a quickening pace. Linebeck couldn't help but grin, and turned to Ciela, sharing her thoughts: '_We've been saved.'_

Perhaps this would prove to be true, but the details of the predicament were certainly an exception to the word, "saved".

_ Okay, so it's short. But I need to get it updated, and I hope to put up chapter 5 later. Sorry for the late update, poor quality, and shortness..._


	5. Changing Priorities

_ I promise this one will be longer. Enjoy!_

_ Warning; Slightly...sexy.  
NOTHING EXPLICIT, because I would throw up if I did._

_ So, again: Nothing nasty, only slightly sexy._

_ (I feel so awkward)_

"...I should've _known _that was your ship! Filthy, weak, sinking even when the storm wasn't at its climax... Your ship _represents _you, Linebeck!" Jolene stood in the center of her ship's cabin, arms folded and an intimidating grimace etched on her tanned face. Her refugee-prisoners sat tied to a crate, and the two fairies were locked in an unlit lantern case upon the crate.

Linebeck winced at this insult, and dared to speak up, "Jolene, not now..." He avoided eye contact, "Just let us stay here for tonight and drop us off anywhere tomorrow morning."

Jolene scoffed, "_Stay _here? Like guests?" Her sword tip made a gentle landing in the middle of Linebeck's chest, "Why should I? You're my prisoners."

The sea captain took a moment to think, planning out his exact wording to his benefit, "You should be hospitable because..." He bit his lip, "Because we used to be friends."

Ciela, from within the lantern, rolled her eyes; Linebeck had no use when it came to talking.

Jolene, to Linebeck's utmost surprise, retracted her sword, and a coy smile turned up on her lips. "Friends, hmm?"

Linebeck remained silent for a beat, then blinked a few times, "...Yes."

With a flinch-instigating swipe of her sword, she cut the binds that held Link, and opened the lantern, releasing Leaf and Ciela. Pointing to the auxiliary room, she ordered, "Go."

No instant action was taken, except for the lofty voice of Ciela interrupting the silence and gradually calming rain, "Go? We're not going to just..." She gesticulated to the room, "Leave him here with you!"

Leaf nudged her with his elbow, "It's fine. We're going to the back room." He grabbed her arm and directed her to their commanded destination. Link hesitantly followed the two. Ciela glanced back before the door was shut, and made eye contact with Linebeck, whom of which nodded in reply.

"Now," Jolene crouched down to the ground level, where Linebeck sat, who felt uncomfortably submissive as she cupped his cheek in her hand, dragging her long painted nails across his poorly shaven face, "Friends, are we?"

Swallowing, Linebeck gathered the courage to make eye contact, "We _used _to be." He inched his back up further against the crate, "Partners, companions, comrades, _friends._"

Jolene laughed in a mocking tone and stratled him, locking her knees against his waist with enough strength to prevent him from moving. With his hands bound to a massive crate and his lower body immobile from a woman exponentially stronger than him, (Although Linebeck would rather_ live_ in the Temple of the Ocean King than admit to that) Linebeck felt himself grow quite fearful.

"Jolene, what're you-"

"Shut up already," The she-pirate sneered, and drew her sword up against his neckline, "_'Friends'_ is an understatement, sweetheart." Linebeck drew in a sharp breath as she continued, "You _remember _how you treated me, don't you? I was _your _woman, and _you _were my damn man."

"We were _young!_" Linebeck contended, "Our relationship was just...just a detour."

"_Detour?!" _Jolene's sword slit a line across his cheek, and a thin crevice holding blood came in its wake, "A detour that you wanted to take for your whole life!"

Linebeck, heart racing and hands shaking, tried to ignore the newfound distress in his cheek, "I know, I know I said that," He inhaled deeply once again, "But it wasn't working out, Jolene- you know it wasn't. A home on Mercay, or even Molida Island was what you wanted, and, quite frankly, I live on my ship. That'll never change. Now, if you'll get off me..."

Jolene, however, didn't budge, and kept herself attached to the sailor, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pressing her forehead to his. _Goddesses_, did she miss him; not only _him _in general, but his touch, his eyes, his cautious laugh, his kiss...

She wiped a drop of blood, brilliantly red in hue, off of the cut. Linebeck made no movement, yet his jaw slightly slackened as memories played through his head.

_Laying on_ _the deck of a ship in the heat of a midday summer sun was not the ideal place to be profusely kissing your lover. Then again, it was not as if the pair cared where they were. Jolene pulled back from Linebeck's arms and turned so that her eyes could enjoy the grandeur of the sky; so lustrous a blue that it made her head ache, and the clouds as massive and tangible as bales of titanic cotton. "Gorgeous," She sighed._

_ Linebeck turned over to take in her appearance of which he adored, "I know you are."_

_ "Not me, stupid!" A laugh in the form of a squeal escaped her mouth, "The sky."_

_ "But you are, too," Linebeck smirked affectionately, truly enamoured with the day, the sky, and especially, Jolene._

Linebeck had yet to acknowledge his actions, finding it quite difficult to pinpoint his spontaneous demeanor. It was self-evident that he was happy, and even more so that he was indeed shocked. Although it did take more than an instant to apply his mind to the situation, the jolt was intense nonetheless.

He was _kissing _Jolene.

_Kissing._

It wasn't even _near_ a simple peck or even an act that lingered slightly. This affiliation was quite severe in its nature. Jolene, in a hasty manner, cut off Linebeck's binds, freeing his hands. He scrambled to a better upright stance, reclaiming the dominance that Jolene had earlier stolen.

Intertwining his coarse fingertips through the dark hair of her ponytail, he was reminded of the euphoria she gave him; women were not something readily seen out on the ocean. It had been _ages _since he had experienced the wonders of curved hips contrasting a small waist, and as much as he despised lowering himself to the common man's level, he had to admit that her breasts were a pleasing sight.

"Dammit, Jolene," He gasped in between moments where their lips made contact, "You're not easy to forget." He ran a line of kisses up her jawline, and she moaned out momentarily in reply.

"Why," a chill ran up her spine when his hands became interested in her waist, "Why did you leave? Really?"

His heart dropped, pulling away from her for a brief moment. His reason had been sorted through his mind so long ago that he had nearly forgotten it. Now, however, in the heat of this romantic endeavor, _leaving _it seemed utterly ridiculous, "Foolish mistake."

The gap between their lips was soon eliminated.

* * *

"It's been ten minutes," Leaf deplored, "Either she's killed him, or he's killed her." He added as an afterthought, "The former is more likely."

"That's ludicrous," Ciela expounded, "They're probably just talking about their problems with each other. That _does _take time, you know."

Link busied himself, or rather, isolated himself from the fairies, by digging through some clay pots in the corner of the room. He didn't dare _steal _anything, of course, but a green rupee here and there was a good benefit, was it not?

Ciela sighed and perched herself on a lantern suspended from the ceiling. She folded her legs beneath herself, ran her fingers along her ribcage, and eventually transfixed her thoughts on an obscure nail protruding from the ship wall. Having it fixed for the safety of ship would be a rational thought. Although when examined more closely, the nail was merely an oddity; far too high up on the wall for anyone to be harmed from it, and other nails held the ship together. She peered over the rim of the lantern, and projected her attention toward Link, who had discovered an old paper in one of the jars and had taken it upon himself to read it over.

"Link, what did you find?" She inquired.

"Letters, it looks like," he shuffled through a stack of parchment, skimming over the words, "It looks like letters from... Linebeck."

"Linebeck?" Ciela's interest perked in a similar fashion to that of a horse's ears raising at a feasible sound, "Why would he be writing letters to her...?" She hopped off of the lantern and bobbed toward her comrade, where Leaf joined them.

Link, aware of their vivid curiosity, began reading one of the letters aloud.

'Dear Jolene,

I suppose you'll disregard this letter, just as you've done with the other ones, but I'll continue, regardless.

I'm not sorry for leaving, nor should I be. You're the one who should apologize, as I was never in the wrong. It's not like we were,' Link paused momentarily, unsure of what to think. Ciela perched on his shoulder and continued reading in his stead, intrigued as to why Link stopped.

"'It's not like we were married.' Oh." Ciela furrowed her brow, pondering the situation. If what the letter stated was accurate, then Jolene and Linebeck had been in a romantic relationship prior to the current events. It made groundbreaking sense now; the pairs' fights had vexed her previously, yet now it made perfect sense: Jolene was after Linebeck for running away from her while they were together. She continued reading, "'I think it's important that we go our separate ways, because we're so different. You, however, dense as you are, cannot see that and still run after me in childish vengeance. Yes, I miss you, but that fact doesn't bother me in the least bit.

Yours,

Linebeck.'"

Leaf gaped, "Him...with Jolene?"

"It seems to be so," Link conceded, "But what's strange is that in the letter, Linebeck alluded to her throwing the letters away, so-"

"Obviously, she kept them."

Link turned violently to the origination of the voice, which proved to be Linebeck, standing in the door frame with his arms folded at his chest.

Link swallowed hard, dropping the papers like a contaminated substance, "We found them...on accident. Really, we didn't mean to end up reading about you and Jolene."

Linebeck, however, was far too giddy from the prior events to be even remotely disappointed or upset, "Nah, it's fine, Kid." Ciela glanced at him with curiosity as he started kicking off his shoes, "Jolene said we can stay here for tonight, and then she'll drop us off at Bananan Island at about noon tomorrow."

Link shrugged, taking off his boots as well, "Where will we sleep?"

"On the cabin floor with a few blankets," The sea captain answered, "Erm... I have some bad news, too: I checked outside a moment ago," He paused a moment, letting the silence create a dramatic presence, "The S.S. Linebeck is as good as sunk." He expected a large gasp from the group, or perhaps even a few regretful tears, but none of those occurred. Linebeck scoffed inwardly, knowing that his comrades hadn't the maturity nor experience to become aware of their priorities. To purchase a new ship which in turn would be an emotional ordeal, had the prospect to throw him at least fifteen thousand rupees in debt in the current market. "Fine," Linebeck raised his hands in surrender, feeling the vexed stare of a young hero boring into him, and the judgmental glares of the two fairies as he continued the impromptu speech, "You all don't have to care about what happened to our only method of transportation, but that won't be my problem."

"What do you mean?" Link spoke up, following the adult as he traversed to the main room.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Really, what are you talking about, 'not being your problem'?"

Linebeck, despite his earlier euphoria, bit his lip to prevent himself from swearing heavily. He stepped back into the auxiliary room, and swiped the set of letters from the floor before fiercely pocketing them. It did not take long for him to exit the room and pretend to busy himself with counting the number of planks of wood in the flooring of the other room.

"That was weird," Ciela commented, "Weirder than normal, I suppose." She paused, glancing at him from her station in the room, "But then, what's normal with Linebeck?"

Leaf huffed at this notion, knowing it to be far too true, "I'm tired of all this. I'm going to bed." With the soft jingle that all fairies made as they flew, Leaf made his way to the largest room of the cabin, and perched himself on a shelf full of laundered cloth, making his own temporary bed. Link followed him on his own two legs, and picked up a large blanket off of the shelf. He spread its mass on the floor, tucked himself beneath it, and fell into a heavy sleep to compensate for the past few hours of fighting the need to rest.

Ciela flitted into the room, stopping momentarily to hover over Link in a slightly parental fashion, before continuing on to find her own sleeping place. She halted in her flight, listening meticulously to hear the collaborated snores of Link and Leaf, signifying that both slept soundly. "You know, Linebeck," She mused, and the object of her words looked up at her, "It's not that we don't care about your ship, because we do. It's just that..." She searched her mind for words that could express her thoughts, yet not offend him.

"Just that what?"

With a very fairy-like jingle, she hopped onto a crate and seated herself for better thought process, "It's just that we have more things to worry about than the ship, I suppose."

Linebeck raised his eyebrow, daring her to elucidate further on what could possibly be more important than his ship.

"Neri's gone," Ciela pressed this matter further through her words, "She's not dead, I can sense that, but she's hurt. Neri is nearly my sister, and she's _hurt._ With that, Bellum is growing stronger and more powerful by the second. Even if your ship is sunk, we can find other methods of transportation. We _can _rent a ship, you know. Pricey, yes, but it's available."

Linebeck shrugged his shoulders, avoiding her gaze and the logical point she was making, "Neri will be fine, Sparkles. Everything will be fine because it always works out, you know." He was quiet, just as the now placid ocean was outside the ship, easing itself out of the remains of the storm. She sighed, and he could hear the evident hurt in her exhalation.

Ciela's head throbbed with her bursting temper, knowing too well that Linebeck didn't care in the least bit about Neri's well being. A _ship _was more important.

Hundreds of hurtful, raging, offensive words, sentences, and phrases ran through the Spirit's mind, just like they usually did whenever the two conversed. Many she had used before, and some were far too inadequate or uncharacteristic that they never left her mouth.

_Damn you, Linebeck._

_ You jerk!_

_ It seems the coward can't find any excuses._

_ Do you realize how insensitive you are?_

_ You're pathetic._

More than these were used on a regular basis, nearly hourly, but now, only one thing came to mind to say, "I wish you meant more to me than you do."

Ciela ended the sentence with swiftness, catching it's meaning and harshness only moments after it was spoken. It lacked the purpose of her emotions entirely, and put on a front that didn't describe what she felt at all. The words replayed in her head, reiterating until they sounded completely stupid. If she _wished _that he meant more to her, she obviously _wanted_ to be closer to him, and understand him more, which was the exact opposite of what she was looking for right now. Hell, if she donned a human body, she would shove him off of the edge of the ship at this very moment. Regardless, the words had been spoken, and they couldn't be taken back. She dug her fingernails into her miniature forearm, hating herself for the foolish actions she made. Drops of blood, which would be microscopic to the human eye, formed in crescent shapes that conformed to her fingernails whilst she quickly retracted her hand at the sight.

Linebeck scowled, albeit the scowl held primarily concern, and finally made eye contact with her. He coughed slightly- a fake cough to gather her attention- before scratching the back of his neck. Sarcasm hung heavily in his voice, "And I wish I could change for you." He stood up, blew out the lantern whilst walking towards the steps that led to the deck, "I'm going to be outside talking with Jolene. If you're asleep when I come back, then, goodnight I guess, Sparkles."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Jolene, Linebeck found, was incredibly bold with her words and what she said, not deterring in her speeches even slightly to please a sensitive soul.

"You should abandon them, Linebeck. Leave them for the sharks, octoroks, and storms."

"Leave...?" He pointed to the steps, "Leave Link and the fairies?"

Jolene nodded with humor, "Yes, of course. You look like a pedophile running around with a little boy, and the fairies don't help that."

Linebeck smirked, leaning over the railing and laughing quietly to himself at this image, regardless of how vulgar it was. It wasn't a poor point at all. He was a trolley for a boy with clear psychological disorder and his semi-deity friends; what kind of life was he living?

"After he defeats Bellum," Linebeck concluded, "Then I'll leave."

"Well, weren't you going to leave at that point anyway?" She asked.

"I thought it would okay if I stayed around for a bit to make sure Link got off on the right foot, but that isn't really necessary now that I think about it." He reached out for the she-pirate's hand with his own, but was too quickly rejected, a scowl forming on her face as she took a few steps back.

"Leisurely life has softened you, Linebeck. I highly doubt you're the same man anymore; the one I used to know," Jolene twirled her lush hair in her fingers, being as seductive as possible, "You can either continue your little journey with your friends, or you can be a man, and stay with me after we drop the 'luggage' off tomorrow. Got it?" A smile swept across her face. Yet it was not a sweet smile, it was more of a threatening one, her eyebrows arched and eyes narrowed.

"I'll think about it and give you my answer in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight, then." Jolene, in a slinking manner, made her way down the steps and into her room.

Linebeck nearly followed suit to the cabin where Link and the fairies slept, however he faltered when he heard the beat of wings that were much too offensive to be that of a seagulls. From behind the sail emerged the Postman, looking slightly nervous yet relieved.

"Phew!" He exclaimed, wiping a few beads of sweat off of his forehead, "I thought she'd never leave."

Linebeck blinked, "You again?"

"Yes, _me_ again! I'm here to deliver mail! It's...what I do."

The Postman sighed and dug around in his satchel for a moment, before pulling out a poorly folded sheet of paper. He began to read aloud, "'To: Linebeck, From: Roy.' Should be clever!" The little man added as an afterthought before continuing,

"'Dear Linebeck,

I hope the storm caused you no trouble beyond repair, because it did for Mercay, I'm afraid. Homes have been destroyed, along with the bridge...again.

Anyway, this is going to sound terribly arrogant, but the people living on this island are _IMBECILES._ The storm, they believed, was caused out of the Goddesses' anger that there is a 'non-believer' on the island. They're referring to me.

After quite a few unnecessary events, I've been thrown in prison and sentenced to hang in two weeks time. I have a trial next Tuesday, however, and I invite you and your friends to attend and maybe even try to prove me innocent. My apologizes if this causes any delays, but my _life _is on the line.

Yours,

Roy Karlson'"

The Postman whimpered slightly in shock as Linebeck nudged him slightly too hard to seize the letter from his hands.

"Hang?!" Linebeck cried, reading over the sloppy cursive again, "_Hang?!"_

"I'm afraid so," The Postman shook his head grimly, "I'll be off, then." His wings started beating with increased speed and he took off in the moonlight.

The sea captain, now alone on the deck, crumpled up the letter and shoved it in his pocket. This certainly wasn't his day; he lost his ship, his dignity (from being chewed out by Jolene and offended by Ciela), and ultimately, his best friend to the ignorance of people.

Making a rash decision, he snuck down the steps and into the cabin. Using an empty pillow case as his bag, he began stuffing provisions from Jolene's kitchen into it. He felt no hesitation when purloining a pocket knife. Only his right foot had touched the base of the stairs when his endeavor had been interrupted by a puzzled voice.

"Linebeck, what the _Hell _are you doing?"

He turned around, stumbling on the step and hardly bracing himself as he fell. Ciela fluttered to him, shining far too brightly in the darkness. His eyes adjusted painfully, yet his hands moved to conceal his bag of goods.

"Nothing, Sparkles." He tried waving his hands to shoo her away like a fly, "Go back to sleep."

"I never _fell _asleep in the first place," She scoffed in slight anger, "I almost did, but your stupid racket made sure I didn't. What's in that pillow case?"

"Nothing. Why would there be anything in there?"

She flew to the cloth bag in a swooping motion, eyeing it curiously and moving about as Linebeck tried yet again to swat her, "It's all lumpy."

"It's lumpy from the _feathers_, genius."

"I thought you said nothing was in there."

"When I said 'nothing', I meant nothing out of the ordinary," He moved the pillow to his left side, "Understand?"

Fed up, and looking for amusement, the fairy pounded him in the forehead with the little force that she could muster. Linebeck turned away, inducing the shift of his blue coat; the knife he had taken prior fell from his pocket. Linebeck, in a panic, bent down and picked it up.

"What's that?" Ciela inquired in an uncharacteristically monotonous tone.

"I think you _know _what it is, Sparkles."

Her eyes narrowed, "Does this have something to do with Jolene and your...past? I don't mean to be nosey, but..."

Linebeck glared at her incredulously, "Well you _are _being nosey, as usual; this isn't any of your business."

Ciela paused for a beat, processing her thoughts all at once. Finally, she spoke up with integrity, "You're trying to leave, aren't you?"

"I suppose I underestimated you, Sparkles; just one glimpse at a knife and you know what I'm doing." His words now didn't have a simple aura of being rude or egotistical-they were simply cruel. He mocked, "You're not as daft as I assumed."

Ciela raised her eyebrows, bewildered at his behavior, "You sound like one of those ridiculous villains from novels." She added only moments later, "And we're in the middle of the ocean right now, you can't very well just leave, if that was your plan."

Linebeck, for once, had no response to conjure, be it clever or not. He really needed to start thinking things over before he acted.

"Go to bed, Linebeck," A playful smile formed on her lips. Not from spite, but from endearment.

"That," He pointed to her, "Was quite a painful remark; heavy on my pride." He was playing her game now, acting along with the pretense that she had of him. His voice swerved in a playful, almost drunken manor, "You don't even know what pain is."

Under her breath, Ciela retorted, "You have no idea."

_Sorry It's all... not very good and weird. Anyway, I don't own any characters expect for Roy._


End file.
